


a thing once walked that seemed a burning cloud

by Cvokhauz



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, memory fuckery, misuse of pensieve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvokhauz/pseuds/Cvokhauz
Summary: Grindelwald tampers with captive Graves' memory.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nagat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagat/gifts).



> Yo, ho. Merry Christmas you filthy animal.

'Don't -'  
Graves doesn't stop the thought when the ruthless presence in his mind idly turns to a memory of the boy Goldstein killed her career over. He should have - he feels a sudden interest turn towards it, carelessly going through his thougts regarding the boy, Credence - who, what where? Pity, as he takes in the hunched posture, brutally shorn hair, bruised hands. Anger, protectiveness as he watches his mother's petty torments she can't seem to refrain form even in public, a deep and shameful tug of desire when the boy's fuck-me eyes turn to him, quickly surpressed. Disgust, guilt - Oh. The presence pauses and then laughs, if a sudden impulse of cruel amusement scorching his brain can be called a laugh.

'I see we are men of similar tastes, Percival." Grindelwald says his name in the same distant and affectionate way his father does. He hates the thought, and he hates having anything in common with the monster sitting across the room with a disturbingly cheerful expression on its face, but as images of the boy flood his mind (a fuckable mouth, pliant body, bruises well -), he can't help it. 

There's a pleased smile that flickers over the monster's face and then Graves is left alone again.

When Grindelwald returns, he half expects it to be with the boy in tow, broken irreversibly. His relief when that is not the case quickly abates, when the monster wearing his face pulls out a silver wisp of a memory from its - his - temple and forces it into Graves'.


End file.
